Broken
Chapter 1 ~*•Phineas POV•*~ ~*• In the car •*~ I'm so excited we're going to the cliffs! I've been waiting for this for years! The only downside is that Ernie's here. He's so mean! I wish mom didn't make me take him. "How are you guys back there?" says Mom, looking back. Ernie freezes, his finger still in Buford's ear. Yikes! "Uhhh…" he says, not knowing what to do. He takes his distinctively waxy finger out of Buford's ear and wipes his hand on his shirt. "Just… just cleaning my cousin's ear! Yeah!" Yes, Ernie. With your saliva. Mom looks concerned and turns around, only for Ernie to noogie Buford. Ugh. Dad says: "Almost here kids! 2 minutes and 43 seconds away!" "How do you know how far we are?" "My GPS told me!" Oh, Dad. You're so awkward sometimes. :) "Woohoo!" We all cheer, except for Buford and Ernie. "I didn't even want to go." mumbles Ernie. "What was that, Ernie?" says Mom. "N-Nothing, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" he stammers. Ooooh, Ernie. You just got beat by my mom!! XD 2 minutes and 43 seconds later… We're finally here! YES! Candace isn't too happy, though. She didn't say a word the whole trip. She storms out of the car and sits on a log, her arms folded. She's not happy. "Why don't you kids play tag while we set up the picnic?" suggests Mom. "Awwww!" moan Buford and Ernie. Just like them. "Go on, kids, just give it a try!" says Mom. I think she wants us to relive the past. Or at least, something like that. "Oh, what the heck? Let's give it a try," I say, trying to be optimistic. So in the end, we decide to play. It wasn't much fun though considering Ernie was beating everyone up through half of it. That's when things took a bad turn. Chapter 2 So we're playing tag, and then Buford tags Isabella. The closest person to her is Ernie, so she decides to tag him. That was a mistake. Anyway, Ernie all of a sudden gets really violent and runs for Isabella. He pushes her with such amazing force, that she trips over a rock and falls off the side of the cliff!! "Isabella!!!" I yell, making my mom run over and ask what happened, so I start to explain the whole thing, feeling a giant lump in my throat. "Mom, we've gotta save her!" I say. "What can we do?! I- it- PHINEAS!!" she shouts that "Phineas" because she notices I'm running to the edge of the cliff. I jump off, I don't care how much she screams. I have to save Isabella. Chapter 3 ~*• Isabella •*~ I'm in the middle of the freezing cold ocean, when I feel a hand grab my shirt and pull me. All I see is a faint glimmer of red before everything goes black. Next thing I know, I'm lying in bed in a white room and a bunch of tubes are attached to my arms. I hear a faint beeping and I realise there's only one place I could be. Hospital. I try to look around me but I can't move. But I do see Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?" I say. But my voice is muffled. One of those oxygen-stabiliser things is covering my mouth, but she can still hear me well. "Oh, Isabella! You're alive!" she says, hugging me. "What happened?" I ask, when she lets go,"Why can't I move?" "You've been treated not to move so you don't disturb the tubes that lead to your life support machine." "Was it that serious?" "Yes. You nearly died, Isabella. Phineas saved your life." I gasp. Phineas! "He did? Well, where is he?!" I say, a deep tone of concern in my voice. "I think I shouldn't tell you right now, dear." "Did he die?" "Oh, gosh, no!" "Oh thank goodness! What happened, then?" "… He's in the surgical ward, Isabella." Oh my gosh. I just sit there, staring upwards. "Why?" I manage to choke out. "He had to have heart surgery." "Tell me what happened. Please." "When you fell off the cliff, Phineas dived in to save you. He grabbed your shirt and pulled you to shore. I ran down to see that he had a huge scar and was bleeding. He must've caught himself on a rock. Then what happened was somehow he broke his ribcage, which poked a hole into his heart. He's having surgery to patch it up. And that's where YOU come in, Isabella. He's going to be in a wheelchair for 6 weeks afterwards, until he's strong enough to use crutches. Can you do me a favour and help him until then?" she says to me. "Fireside Girl Code of Honour, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Always help someone in need. I'll do it!" "That's fantastic, Isabella. Thank you." "When can I next see Phineas?" "In a few days, dear. Now I suggest you get some rest, it's the quickest way to pass the time when you can't even move a single muscle. It'll wear off in a few days." So I decide to take her words of advice and snooze for the next few days. Chapter 4 I wake up and rub my eyes. Hey! I can move! Sweet! More importantly, I'm allowed out of bed now. I put on a dressing gown and go over to Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. "Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" I say,"Did you go and visit Phineas?" "Yes, yes we did. You can go in too, if you like?" "Okay!" I say. I slowly tiptoe into the ward and knock on the door. A nurse opens it and I ask if I can see Phineas Flynn. She nods and points to room 1368. Oh, the tension! I open the door slowly and carefully. Phineas is lying there. He's awake, but only just. He's very thin, he has bags under his eyes, he's very pale and his hair is darker than usual. Yet, I still see him as normal, not sick. "Hi…" I say, still hovering by the door. "Hi, Isabella." he says. His pulse on the machine goes faster, so he's either excited or nervous. Aww! "How are you doing?" I say, coming in. "Fine, just a little drowsy. They've put me on medication." he replies. "Oh my gosh…" I say. "What?" "I can't help feeling that I should be the one here right now. I mean, you almost lost your life just to save mine? Why'd you do it?" "Because I care, Isabella." he says. "… You saved my life. Thank you." "It's nothing big." "That's right. It's huge." "Oh, Isabella, I'll be okay!" he says. "I talked to your mom yesterday. She asked me if I could help you in your wheelchair and stuff. Is that okay with you?" "I wouldn't have anyone else." he says with a smile. Just then a nurse comes in and says I have to go. I say bye, hug him, and leave. I hope he'll be okay. Chapter 5 It's a week since I got out of hospital... here's the problem... Phineas is still there. He's been sick... he still is unable to even move, now. It's going to get worse. It's meant to be different, right? He's meant to get better... not worse. My mother told me, before my dad died, when people get worse and their bodies choose not to get better... it's their time. No. Please, lord, no. Don't take my life away from me. What'd be the point in living if I didn't have anything to live for?! I need answers. If this is fate... fate wants to ruin me... everything I have. You can't get over deaths as quickly as you can live. They can haunt you... I've been down that road already, destiny. I'm not going back. Chapter 6 Beep... Beep... Beep... No... dear lord, please... “Isabella?” A weak voice says. That weak voice being Phineas. He's thin and cold and looks like he'd break if you touch him. He obviously wouldn't, because I'm gripping on his hand so hard I could possibly crush it. But I don't think he cares. “Yes, Phineas?” hearing my voice crack. Beep... “I...” Beep... “My mom always told me... if someone won't get better... it's their time...” Beep... “Please,” I say, “Don't take away everything close to me... Phineas... you can't die... not like this... and the worse part is that I can't do anything... I just have to sit and watch and take it. But... I can't...” Beep... “Ditto...” he says. A tear runs down both of our cheeks and he shuts his eyes slowly. Beep... “No...” Beep... “Goodbye, Isabella.” Beep... “''No!” ''Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. He... he's gone... I... I feel like... I feel like I want to die. I think I do... I never told him how I felt... and now I think I should've done. I realise in the 11 years I've known him (since I was 2)... I thought I would tell him now. I wander home and slam the door. “Isa... are you okay?” says my mom. I look in my hallway mirror and see my mascara has run down my face. “Mom... he's... he's gone...” “''Who?” she opens her arms to me and for the first time in three months... I'm crying. She questions me... But I can't deal with this. Not now... not ever. I run upstairs and slam my door, sinking into a sitting position with my back against it. I put my head on my knees and sob. I eventually haul myself into bed and sleep. Chapter 6 In the morning, I awaken and my eyelashes are wet, as is my pillow. I open my window and stare at the Flynn-Fletcher's house. Then, there is a knock on my bedroom door. “Come in...” I call, lazily. I'm really tired in the mornings... not just from yesterday's... ''ordeal. “Hey, Isabella, I—” “Phineas?” “... Hi?” “''Phineas!” I run and hug him, to the point where he topples a little, what with me throwing my arms around his neck and all. “Whoa! What's all this?” he says, after I let go. He's laughing though, and every part of me feels like laughing too. “I had a ''really vivid dream last night... that we went to the cliffs with Buford's cousin Ernie...” I sit on my bed and get ready to tell my story. He sits next to me. “And Ernie pushed me off of the cliff. I fell into the water and you dived in after me. You saved me but passed out on the beach. You were bleeding, and it turns out you had broken your ribcage. I woke up in hospital and I couldn't move... and you weren't there. I got really worried, but your mom told me you were okay. You had to have heart surgery because your broken ribcage punctured your heart or something. I went to visit a few days later, and you told me you'd be fine. I took your word for it, but a week after I got out of the hospital, you got worse, and you couldn't move. They said there was nothing more they could do and you probably would die. On the day you died, I was there with you, and I was crying. I felt really guilty you were dying to save me... and you died. I felt so sad I couldn't do anything to help you... I just had to watch... I couldn't tell you how I've always felt.” He just listens with awe and an expression of slight sadness. “How you really felt?” he says. “Yeah... in real life, too...” “How?” I push some hair behind my ear and look him straight in the blue eyes. “I... I love you, Phineas Flynn. Since the day we met. You're amazing... I have no idea why I waited this long to tell you, but now I have... I feel like this giant load has been taken off my shoulders, y'know?” He looks strangely satisfied. “Then how would you react if I said I felt the same way?” I smile and say: “I'd be pretty happy about that.” His watch buzzes. “Gah. Gotta go... sorry.” he says. I follow him down the stairs and when he reaches the door, he says “Bye, Isabella...” “Wait!” I say. He turns and I kiss him. About 8 seconds, but still, I never thought I'd get my first kiss from my dream guy wearing pyjamas... but, oh well. It's still pretty amazing. Afterwards, he smiles at me, and I smile back. It's all perfect. He waves bye and walks across the street and I smile, shutting the door. It's fluffy, I know, but hey, a little fluffiness never hurt anyone, right? :) Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's Category:Most Saddest Moments